1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to monitoring Input/Output (I/O) operations to specific storage locations based on one or more storage rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a problem in which tracks on a volume are expected to be in a certain format and a write operation may occur that changes the format of the contents of the track. For example, the tracks that represent a Volume Table of Contents (VTOC) are expected to consist of 50 records, each formatted with a key length of 44 bytes and a data length of 96 bytes. It is possible for a write operation to overlay one of these tracks with a different format. For example, the new data may have a key length of 130 (instead of 44). When this happens in the VTOC, then the write may overlay the pointers to existing data sets, which then make the existing data sets inaccessible.
When this happens, determining with diagnostics which application was responsible for the write operation that overlaid the track is difficult, unless the error can be reproduced. Reproducing the error may also be difficult. Also, by the time the error has been detected, there may not be a diagnostic tool available that will show the write activity of the track that was overlaid.